A Fathers Fight
by Serenity Rayne
Summary: Joint fic with Slytherin-Mafia. After the attack on his colony, Wufei thought he had lost everything with the death of his wife and son. six years later when the DNA of one Harry Potter is match. Is his son really as dead as believed? Abused Harry. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! Here is a new story that myself and my new coauthor Slytherin-Mafia thought up. WE have never seen it done before and thought we would give it a shot. For starters; I WROTE THIS CHAPTER. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WRITTEN BY SLYTHERIN-MAFIA. We have decided to switch off every chapter with input from the other. And it was also decided between us that it will be posted by me and promoted by her. We hope that you enjoy this story. **

**Pairings in this story will be: 01x02, 03x04,and 05x06  
**

Chapter 1

The battle was over. Or at least part of it was. Chang Wufei made his way slowly from the field of flowers where he had laid his now dead wife down to rest. He had never understood her need for battle. When they had gotten married she had tried her hardest to make him start practicing to and it had only gotten worse when he had beaten her in a fight. Him; a scholar; beating the great Nataku in a fight?! It was probably a blow to her pride.

He had never wanted to marry her. But it was tradition; it was expected of them. Just as it was expected of them to have a child. However; Meiran had not wanted a child now; wanting to focus on her fighting. But nature had taken over and ten months after their marriage their son had been born. They were total opposites and yet they had created something so perfect together. It didn't make any sense. Wufei picked up his speed slightly.

At nearly four months old Chang Hisashi was a happy, strong and healthy baby boy. His beautiful and rare emerald green eyes always sparkled with happiness and childish curiosity. Wufei found it amazing that his son could always be so happy when all his parents did was fight; and when his mother barely paid any attention to him. Most of his attention came from his father and Wufei found that he could never be angry in the presence of his son. He was the odd one out of the clan. A scholar among fighters and the fact that something so small and fragile needed him was something entirely new to him.

Wufei broke into a full out run as he saw smoke begin to fill the horizon. Their home was in that direction…his son was there. Running through the colony and all of its frantic citizens Wufei allowed his panic to rise. He had just lost his wife; whether they had gotten along or not didn't matter; he couldn't loose his son too.

A cry ripped from his throat as he came to a stop before the burning wreckage of what had once been his home. A strong hand on his arm kept him from running into the house and the young man turned to find who held him back.

Master O looked down at the young teen and frowned slightly gesturing to a part of the burning building.

"There is no point in going in there now Wufei. Look; your sons nursery has collapsed. Are you going to waste your wife's sacrifice and go in there to die for nothing?"

Wufei's head whipped over to where his sons room had been and an anguished cry fled his lips at the sight of the wreckage. Master O released the teens arm and allowed him to sink down to the ground. Master O had seen the devotion that the young man had showed in relation to his son and knew that to loose him was a much harder blow than the loss of his wife had been.

"You can go back to your studies now Wufei; no one will bother you."

Wufei looked to his burning home with dead eyes. "No; I will live for justice from now on. And I will make the one who took my wife and son from me pay."

Master O stared down at the young man. "You will pilot the Shenlong?"

Wufei shook his head as he stood and stared at his destroyed home. "No it is the Nataku. My wife fought to protect that machine and her spirit lives on in it."

Master O nodded; knowing he wouldn't be able to change the others mind.

"Very well."

Wufei would fight and get his revenge. Revenge for his wife who would never fight again and for the son who would never be able to live the life he should have had.

000000

Lily Potter stared out at the dreary sky with dull eyes. Just over four months ago she had given birth to a little boy. …A still born little boy. It had broken her; she had wanted this child so badly and yet he had been taken from her. Her husband and his friends tried to cheer her up but nothing had worked.

"Lily?"

Lily turned to look behind her and nodded to the man standing there. Her old Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. He looked sad; almost regretful really as he bent to hand something to her. "I know that you have just recently lost a child of your own but this one here needs a decent family that will care for him. Would you be willing to do this?"

Lily looked into the bundle the headmaster was showing her and her eyes widened as she looked into alert emerald green eyes the same color as her own. She nodded quickly and happily took the baby from the headmaster; taking off to find her husband.

Albus watched her go and smirked as he disappeared with a pop. A child that powerful belonged in a civilized home; not with barbarians.

And so Chang Hisashi disappeared; his father believing him dead and Harry Potter took his place.

**A/N: Well here is the first chapter. Both Slytherin-Mafia and I hope you liked it. And we will both try to get the next chapters done as soon as possible. Please Review and be on the look out for our other HP/GW stories. Mine is Wars Child and Slytherin-Mafia has Wasted Honor. We hope you enjoy them all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-Thank you guys for all your lovely reviews! Both Serenity Rayne and I are glad that you like this idea so much! **

**Again, I (SlytherinMafia) will be writing this chapter, and Serenity Rayne will be writing the next one, with input from each other. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-We own nothing but the plot. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Six years Later**

**Surrey England**

Harry Potter balanced carefully on his stool as he fixed the Dursleys' breakfast, biting his lip as he turned the bacon. He couldn't burn it again, Uncle Vernon was really mad last time. Harry shuddered at the thought and took the bacon out of the pan, smiling as he did. He hadn't burnt it, it was perfect.

Maybe he would get to eat something other than toast today, since he was so good. He grinned happily as he hopped off the stool, taking the plate with the bacon and toast to the table. He sat them down, and straightened the place settings, nearly bouncing on his toes. He hadn't done anything wrong! He looked up as up as he heard Vernon coming down the stairs, stepping into his place in the corner. He wasn't to be seen while the Dursleys ate.

Vernon sat down without even glancing at him, staring over the food with a critical eye. He didn't say anything, and Harry felt his happiness growing. Now all he had to do was wait for Petunia to get to the table with Dudley, and Harry would finally get to eat with the family.

He would finally have showed them that he was worthy, that he wasn't a Freak.

Petunia came down the stairs, what seemed like hours later, with Dudley in tow. Dudley fell into his place, the chair shuddering under his weight, and began shoveling food into his mouth, forgoing the plate, as Petunia smiled at Dudley and daintily filled her plate. Harry waited a few more minutes, waiting for Uncle Vernon to acknowledge that he hadn't failed and tell him to pull up a chair, and when he didn't, Harry screwed up all of his courage, and stepped towards his Uncle.

"Uncle Vernon?" Harry's voice was small, and his Uncle glared down at him with beady eyes. Harry stepped back a few steps, but kept his nerve. He really wanted to eat something hot for once. "Um, I, I made everything right, didn't I? And, and you said that when I did, I could.." Harry trailed off. Vernon smirked evilly.

"I said what, Freak?" He seemed entertained by the thought of Harry asking anything of him. Harry gulped.

"You said I could eat with the Family, sir, if I cooked breakfast right." Vernon laughed and nodded.

"So I did, Boy, so I did. Well, let's see if you did everything right." Harry grinned again, and bounced on his toes as Vernon turned his attention back to the breakfast table, looking over everything. Harry knew that he had cooked everything right, he had tried extra hard!

"Boy!" Vernon's voice was sharp, and Harry immediately stepped back into his corner, raising his arms up to protect his face on instinct. What had he done? "The Eggs are over cooked!" His Uncle glared at him, and Harry whimpered. How had that happened? "You know what this means Freak." Harry nodded and bowed his head.

It was a good thing that he was used to going hungry. He watched with sad eyes as the rest of the family ate, Dudley grinning snidely at him around a mouth full of eggs and toast.

All in all it was a normal morning in the Dursley Household.

Until the doorbell rang.

Several times.

Vernon shot him a dark look, and Harry nearly ran for the door, dodging the hand that Petunia aimed at his head for doing so. He stood on his tiptoes and grabbed the handle of the door, tugging it open and would have fallen on his butt, if it wasn't for the hand that reached out to grab his arm and keep him from hitting the ground hard.

A hand that was attached to a man in uniform. Harry stared at him with wide eyes as the man set him gently back on his feet.

"Be more careful, son. A boy your age shouldn't be answering the door by yourself, anyhow." The man was older, and very tall, his gray hair reminding Harry of the pepper that was in the shaker on the table. He had a nice smile, but Harry didn't smile back. People were never nice to him for long, once they found out how bad he was. It was better not to get his hopes up. "Are your parents home?" Harry shook his head.

"Parents are dead." It was said blankly and the officer winced, thinking that they had died recently. "Aunt and Uncle are home though." Harry didn't like talking to adults, in his experience it never ended well for him. The man smiled again, being careful to stay on the other side of the door frame, because Harry hadn't invited him in. Harry liked that, he wouldn't get in trouble for asking someone to enter before he asked permission from his Aunt or Uncle.

"Can you go get them son? We're Preventors, and need to talk to them about something important." Harry nodded and closed the door gently, knowing better than to leave the door wide open for the neighborhood to see in, and headed back towards the kitchen, where the Dursleys were still eating.

"Aunt Petunia? Uncle Vernon? There's someone from the Pre...Preventors here to see you. They say its important. They're outside." Harry stumbled over the unfamiliar word. He had never heard of those people before, but they seemed important by the way both his Aunt and Uncle stood up and smoothed out their clothes, giving him a dirty look.

"And you just left them outside boy? Next time do as we say and invite them in!" Vernon cuffed him around the head as he rushed towards the living room door, and Harry landed hard on the tile floor. He sat up slowly, Dudley laughing at him as he pushed himself up, and sighed in relief when he wasn't dizzy. Sometimes Uncle Vernon hit him harder, just to make him better, and Harry was sleepy and dizzy for days. He was glad that this wasn't one of those times. He had to make tea if they had guests.

Harry was just pulling out his Aunt's silver tea service when he heard his Aunt calling him from the living room....calling him Harry. His eyes widened and he hurried out of the room, wishing that he would have had time to finish the tea.

"Harry!" Uh-oh, she'd had to call him twice. He picked up his speed and nearly barreled into the room, earning himself a sharp look. He gulped but stood still in front of her. She smiled a fake smile at him, and reached out for a fleeting touch on his hair. "Silly boy, he's always running around the house. Harry, these people need to talk to you pumpkin." Harry turned to the man in the uniform, the Preventer, and looked at him nervously. Were these the men that Uncle Vernon was always talking about giving him to? The ones who got rid of freaks? The man just smiled at him and motioned towards the lady in white that was sitting on the couch next to him, holding a small black bag.

"Hello again, Harry. This nice lady just needs to draw some blood, seems you were sick when your family came to London." He smiled again while the lady opened the bag and pulled out several things, things that looked painful. "But you're feeling better now, I hear." Harry nodded absently, still watching.

What was she going to do with those? She looked up and saw him staring, giving him a small smile.

"Bob! The boy looks scared to death! I don't think he's ever had his blood taken before, have you honey?" Her voice was nice, and Harry found himself smiling shyly back at her and ducking his head with a blush. She was pretty. "Well come here, and we'll get it over with in a jiff." He shuffled towards her, nervous again.

What if they took all his blood, like the vampires on the show Dudley watched a few days ago while he was cleaning? Those people didn't get back up. Harry didn't want to die. She took his arm and pulled him to sit beside her on the couch, angling her body towards him and wrapping a rubber band around his arm, just about his elbow. He watched her with wide eyes as she prodded his elbow, smiling when she found what she wanted.

That's when she pulled it out.

A needle. Harry had been stuck by needles before, on the days when the school offered free shots for those kids whose families couldn't afford it. Those shots had always hurt, and Harry felt his eyes tearing up. Only the thought of what Uncle Vernon would do if he cried kept those tears from overflowing.

The nurse pulled the cap off the needle and looked at him while she tapped the side of the plastic.

"Now Honey, this may sting a little. But it'll be over soon, alright?" Harry nodded and screwed his eyes shut as she grabbed his arm gently.

But the prick never came.

He peaked an eye open, to see her smiling at him and unwrapping the rubber band from his arm. "All done dear!" He blinked.

That was it? But that hadn't hurt at all! He stood up and backed away from the couch, watching as his blood vial was capped off and placed in the nurses bag, labeled neatly with his name.

What was all of this for? He looked to Aunt Petunia for direction, and she jerked her head to the kitchen, and he got the point. Her fake patience with him was over. He backed out of the room and went back to his chores.

It was back to normal for him.

Bob Jenkins watched with a frown as the boy backed from the room, almost as if he were scared to turn his back on the room. As if he was afraid of making a mistake. The Preventors cast a glance towards his partner as he stood up with a smile for the Dursley's. As they left the house, he leaned towards her. "Get a rush on those, something is not right in that house."

~*~*~*~*~*

Preventor Chang reached for the next folder in the stack on his desk, grumbling as he saw that it was yet another DNA match for a Preventors Agent. He was going to kill Maxwell for getting the Pilots sentenced to this paper pushing job. Next time he decided to blow something up, Wufei was NOT getting involved. He opened the file and glanced at it briefly, reaching for his pen to sign off on it, when his brain actually comprehended what he was reading.

What the Hell? At the bottom of the report, were words that couldn't be real. He blinked again, before standing up and racing out of the room, leaving the file lying innocently on the desk, broadcasting its message for everyone who dared to read a file on one of the Senior Agent's desks.

DNA Match Confirmed: Harry Potter ...Mother: Unknown…Father: Chang Wufei

* * *

**A/N: ALRIGHT! Didn't Slytherin-Mafia do a great job? I only hope I can do just as good on the next chapter. Please Review for us!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow! Can't believe how many reviews we've gotten. And this is only the third chapter. This is Great! Any who; here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. Slytherin-Mafia will be writing the next one.**

Chapter 3

"Commander!"

Commander Lady Une looked up from her work as the door to her office burst open. She looked calmly at the panting and slightly wild looking agent for a moment before leaning back in her chair. Wufei looked at her; his black eyes glittering as he tried to regain his composure.

"Is something the matter? Agent Chang?"

The Chinese man scowled at the woman. "Yes there is. I have just recently received a file-"

Lady Une nodded her head as she interrupted him. "I know which file you speak of. And I can assure you I have had it triple checked. The DNA of the child is a direct match to yours."

Wufei stared at her, uncomprehendingly as he sat heavily in one of the chairs before her desk. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't be real.

"It can't be true."

Lady Une sighed as she watched one of her strongest Agents struggle to keep his composure. Turning to her computer she sent a quick order to all of the other pilots and turned back to the black haired man.

"I'm afraid it is. The child is directly related to you."

Wufei sat silently in his seat; trying to wrap his head around what he was hearing. It couldn't be. His son was killed years ago. His son and his wife were both dead so there was no way the child could be related to him.

So wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't even notice the door opening behind him and the rest of the group filing in.

Quatre nearly stumbled as he caught the emotions of the black haired pilot and quickly moved from his lovers side and over to the distracted pilot, Zechs right behind him. The others all quickly noticed the state of their comrade and; with years of experience; moved around the man and the two trying to reach him.

Quatre knelt down in front of his friend and carefully reached out to take his hands. Zechs stood behind his lover and held him; not sure what was wrong and how to help. Quatre spoke softly as he tried to bring the other out of his thoughts.

"He's confused; and angry and sad all at once. But he also feels slightly hopeful and he seems to be beating himself up over that."

Heero frowned and turned his attention to the woman watching them all. "What happened?"

Lady Une; thankfully; took no offence to the angry and commanding tone and simply watched them all. "There has been a DNA match for Agent Chang."

They all froze. Duo looked up; his eyes slightly wild with worry. "What do you mean? Someone survived the L-5 colony explosion?"

Lady Une shook her head. "No. The one the DNA match was for is a child. Agent Chang's son."

Silence greeted that statement. How were they supposed to react? "That's a lie."

It was whispered so softly they almost didn't hear it; but they did and all attention was turned to Wufei; whose eyes now sparkled with anger and pain. "My son is dead. Has been since he was four months old."

Zechs pulled his lover more tightly against him. His lover had had a child? How had he never known this? Lady Une glared at the man. "Well then DNA says he isn't dead; and I had it checked three times. I even gave it to Doctor Po and she confirmed it as well."

Wufei shook off his lovers hold and lurched to his feet; furious. "There is no way that he is still alive. He died the same day as my wife did. The house was burnt down and the roof had collapsed in on his nursery. My Hisashi never had a chance to live."

He shook; trying to suppress the sobs at the thought of his dead child. That happy baby boy had meant everything to him. And now to be told he was alive was too much to handle. Duo moved towards his friend rather sedately and carefully wrapped his arms around the others shoulders. He wouldn't joke around now. He may be a jokester; but no one could ever call him insensitive.

Quatre sobbed quietly; the strength and number of Wufei's emotions hitting him hard. Trowa moved silently over and held his lover as he watched the shaking Chinese man. "What harm could it do to check?"

Wufei said noting as a knock sounded on the door. Une sighed and looked the man over who came in. "You are Agent Jenkins then? The one who went to get the DNA of one Harry Potter?"

All heads turned to the older man as he nodded. "That's right Commander. And I must ask that if he has any family at all that they go check on him."

Trowa studied the man with calm eyes. "Why?"

The man turned and looked at them all. "There was something not right at that house. The child seemed almost afraid to be attacked."

Wufei's head jerked up; his eyes now blank as he looked at the man who had supposedly seen his son. The son that was dead. "What did the child look like?"

Agent Jenkins studied the oriental man for a minute. He was young; around twenty or so; but he could see the pain the man had and was going trough. "He was small though he was supposedly six years old. His hair was black and badly cut. He had a slightly oriental appearance, though his skin was pale. He was very cautious though; never once smiled or turned his back on anyone. I would have to say that the thing that made him stand out most were his eyes."

Wufei held his breath.

"His eyes were a beautiful emerald green."

000000000

Harry Potter couched as he curled into himself in his small cupboard. He wasn't sure what he had done. He had been locked in here for the last couple of days and hadn't been given anything to eat. He was dizzy and hot. The only time he was allowed out was when his Uncle got home to beat him.

His Aunt and Uncle were angry and he didn't know why. He hadn't said anything to anyone. Not even the Preventer and the woman. He had only done as he was told. Harry coughed again and carefully wiped the blood from his mouth. He hurt all over; and his throat was always filled with blood.

The slamming of a car door reached his ears and he closed his eyes. He knew better than to try to escape his punishments. His Aunt and Uncle were only trying to make him a good boy. They were only trying to help. Even if they didn't like him; they were still trying to make him better.

He only wished they would give him something to eat and drink. Then again; Freaks like him probably didn't deserve any.

0000000000

"Emerald."

Wufei could barely hear anything over the roaring in his ears. His child had died hadn't he? His precious beautiful, happy son had died when his nursery had collapsed. Zechs collapsed to the ground alongside his lover and held him tight; calling to him over and over again.

"Wufei. Dragon! Dragon!"

Wufei jerked up and looked into the blue eyes of his lover. He could see the confusion there as well as the pain and sighed. He knew he had hurt his lover; and most likely his brothers by keeping this a secret; but it had hurt too much to talk about.

"You all know that it was a tradition in my clan that the heirs marry at fourteen. What you didn't know is that Meiran became pregnant not long after the weeding and had a child. Our son; Chang Hisashi."

Wufei gave a dry sob; trying to control himself; stave off the panic he could feel coming on and continued.

"When my wife died I headed home. Only to find the house on fire and the nursery ceiling collapsed inward."

A single tear rolled down his face as he looked up at his lover. "Meiran never spent any time with him; I always took care of him. He was four months old but he was such a happy child. His emerald green eyes always shone with happiness; even though his mother and I were always fighting."

Zechs pulled the other into his arms and held him as he sobbed; the pain and anguish he had felt at the loss of his son flowing out after nearly six years of being held at bay.

Quatre hiccoughed as he leaned heavily against the much taller Trowa. He was getting rather dizzy from all of the emotions; but he could still feel the urgency radiating off Agent Jenkins.

"Is something…wrong Agent Jenkins?"

Jenkins nodded as he watched the rather distraught group. To have to go through that; to believe that your child is dead only to find that he was not after so many years must be heartbreaking.

"I fear for the child's safety. I do not believe everything is right in that house."

Lady Une nodded. "Right. Agent Jenkins; I need you to go down with Agents Marquise, and Barton; I want the child retrieved from that home. He shouldn't be there anyway even if there isn't something wrong. You have the right to do whatever you see fit."

She directed the last bit to the two pilots she had assigned to the group and they nodded. Regaining his composure Wufei stood and turned to glare defiantly at the woman. "I will go as well."

Lady Une stared him down. "You are in no condition to go."

Wufei threw his hands up in the air in an uncharacteristic gesture. "It is supposedly my child they are going to retrieve. I will be going as well as is my right."

Une stared the man down before finally nodding firmly. "Very well then."

Wufei nodded and with one final nod; left the room with the others. They had work to do.

0000000

"This is it."

The three pilots looked around them with disgust barely noticeable on their faces.

"There is absolutely no difference between them. I think there are even the same plants out front."

Wufei glared at his lover slightly.

"I agree."

Wufei turned; shocked.

"Trowa!"

Trowa shrugged as they stood behind Agent Jenkins at the door. "It's true."

They all turned their attention back to the door as it slowly and rather jerkily swung inwards. Agent Jenkins smiled down at the small black haired child they could all see standing slightly hidden behind the door. "Hello again Harry."

The child looked up and Wufei gasped; paling slightly as his own black eyes met the startling emerald green he had only seen on one other person. His own son.

00000000

**A/N: Hey everyone. Hope you enjoyed it and sorry about the cliffy. Slytherin-Mafia will take it up from there. Please review and enjoy the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN-Thanks for all the reviews! This story is doing better than we'd ever hoped! Almost one hundred reviews for the first three chapters, that's insane! Again, SerenityRayne will be writing the next chapter :)**

**Disclaimer-We own nothing but the plot**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Four

\Wufei felt his hands clench into fists at the look on the little boys face. He was scared, anyone with eyes could see that, but Wufei had the feeling it wasn't of them, but of the people that he lived with. It made his blood boil. He made a move towards the door, but Zechs hand suddenly clamped down on his arm, to the point of pain.

"Wait, Dragon, just wait. We don't know everything yet." The blond kept his tone soothing and quiet to not frighten the boy still standing half behind the door, and Wufei found himself relaxing, even though he wanted nothing more than to erase that look of fear of his son's face.

His Son. That was something he never thought he'd be able to say or even think without grief tearing through him like a tidal wave.

But now he could, and he swore to himself that he would not make the same mistake he had the last time around. He would NEVER let anything, or anyone for that matter hurt Hisashi ever again. He wasn't totally sure why he was suddenly so sure that was his son. He looked only slightly Asian; but something just told him that this child was his. His to protect and guide. Wufei had the vague sense that there was something he was forgetting to explain it, something important, but he couldn't quite wrap his mind around what it was

"Harry, could you go get your Aunt or Uncle for us, Son?" The words had barely made their way out of Agent Jenkins mouth before a woman was coming to the door, shoving Harry unceremoniously behind the door he was using as a shield.

"Oh Hello, Agent Jenkins. We weren't expecting you today. And, you brought more agents," She gave an uneasy look behind the door, and the group heard quiet feet moving quickly away from the entrance. "I'm so sorry Harry made you wait outside, he doesn't think about these things. You know how boys are." She gave a fake little laugh. "Please, do come in." Trowa nodded and stepped through the doorway, taking the unofficial role of leader on this mission, the others following slowly behind him, Zechs hand still welded to his lovers arm. None of them knew how the Chinese Pilot would react if what they were all beginning to suspect was true, but none of them were going to take chances.

They were led into a sitting room and Wufei felt himself pushed down onto a sickingly clean white couch. The room was quiet and filled with tension.

"Well" there was silence in the room, Petunia Dursley's attempt at conversation falling flat. "I'll, um, I'll just go see how Harry's doing with the tea, shall I?" She stood from her seat and fled the room, and the conversation that she knew was coming. There had been a reason she had kept her nephew from having his blood gone, something she was told must NEVER happen, and she feared the consequences. Oh, she knew that the brat wasn't going to say anything, Vernon had made that quite clear, but she was afraid nonetheless. Albus Dumbledore was a formidable man, freak or not, and she didn't want to know what he was going to come up with to punish her for failing him.

She walked into the kitchen, her heels striking the ground harder and sharper than normal, just in time to see the heavy Silver Tea Service that had been her great-grandmother's, an actual antique from Queen Victoria's time, and the tray that carried it, fall from her nephews hand and clang on the ground. It seemed to fall in slow motion, and she placed a hand to her mouth as she watched a teacup roll slowly across the floor, until it came to rest, dented deeply on the left side.

Harry looked at her, white as a sheet, his lip trembling. "I'm sorry, Aunt Petunia, it was too heavy and it slipped....I've never had to...." She snapped, stepping forward and striking him hard across the cheek. She had never been madder at the Freak in her life! He KNEW what that tea set meant to her, he shouldn't have been too weak to carry it. It wasn't like she was asking much of him, just a little hospitality for the guests that were only there for him, after all that Vernon and she had done for him! How DARE he?!

"You Freak! You Know that set was my great-grandmother Adelaide's! How dare you drop it! And don't give me that you were too weak to carry it, you did it on purpose!" Her rage blinded her, and she stepped forward to hit the cowering boy again, forgetting all about the crowd that was sitting just down the hall, forgetting about everything.

This was not going to go unpunished. Her hand was raised to strike him again, when an iron grip clamped down on her wrist, and she let out a breathy gasp, unable to scream.

It Hurt. She wrapped her hand around her captors wrist, trying to relieve some of the pressure, but it did no good. The pale hand squeezed almost gently in warning, and she froze, tilting her head back to look at her assailant.

She nearly shuddered from the ice in pale blue eyes. It was the blond from the living room, and Petunia paled.

The living room. Awareness of what she had just done came flooding back to her, and would have sanke to her knees if it wasn't for the man's hand around her wrist.

It was over. They were ruined in this town, in this country for that matter. Dumbledore wouldn't be able to get her out of this.

And it was all because of that brat and his pure selfishness. She turned her head to glare at the boy, putting as much hate into her eyes as she could.

They could have that freak, she didn't care. It was Dumbledore's problem now.

00000000000000000

Bob Jenkins had seen a lot in his career. He had been in Law Enforcement all his life, though he avoided the military like the plague, and he was the first one in his town to sign up for the Preventors. He'd thought that they were going to fix all of this, that the pain and suffering that he had seen day in and day out before and during the war was going to end. He'd been wrong, of course, and the only saving grace in the situation was the fact that he could be part of fixing what was wrong.

And, of course, getting kids out of these types of situations, away from people who shouldn't even be breathing, let alone raising a child.

Bob knelt down on his knees, as close to the boy, no, Harry, as he could get, watching with sad eyes as the child scrambled around to grab as much of the tea set as he could, trying to put it back into the set it was. He didn't acknowledge the fact that his aunt was on her knees three feet from him, her wrist twisted into an odd angle by an angry Preventor Wind. Bob also didn't think the child could hear the angry voice of his father screaming curses in his native tongue from right down the hall.

Harry's entire world had narrowed down into fixing the 'mistake' that he had made. Nothing else mattered, and Bob finally had to stop him when Harry was too scared to go near his Aunt and grab the last piece of the set, the small engraved top to the tea pot. He placed a hand gently on Harry's arm, and kept it there, even when the boy hunkered down into himself, as if waiting for a blow. Bob aimed a glare to the unresponsive woman across from him before he turned his full attention to the now-shaking child.

"Harry?" the boy didn't look at him, and Bob forced himself to ignore the boy's fear and turn the small head towards him, trusting his fellow agent to stop any attacks the woman might make, should she regain her senses. "Are you alright Son?" Harry's green eyes snapped to him, and he nodded wildly, his eyes as big as saucers.

"Yes Sir! I'm fine, I was just bad. I'm always bad sir, Auntie was just trying to help me be a good boy" He showed no emotion while he said, and Bob realized with a sick feeling in his stomach that the child believed every word that he was speaking. "But I'm getting better, this is the first bad thing I've done all day!" He gave a small smile at the thought, and Bob felt his heart breaking.

This was unacceptable. He aimed a glare at the still comatose woman, and reached out a hand to Harry again. They had to get him out of here before his father did something to the woman that Harry didn't need to see. "Come on Harry, lets get you out of here. That cheek needs looking after." Harry didn't take the hand, in fact looked at it like he had never seen one before.

Most probably, he had never seen one outreached in kindness before. "Everything will be fine, I promise Son, you're not going to get in trouble." Harry eyed him warily for a moment, before asking in a small voice,

"I'll be back in time for my chores and dinner, right?" Bob closed his eyes. From any other child, he would think that was a perfectly innocent question, but coming from THIS child, it was anything but. The yelling in the hallway went silent, just in time for the front door to open, and thundering footsteps to be heard. Harry flinched violently, the most severe reaction the older man had seen out of the child so far, and then he blinked as he found himself with an armful of shaking six year old. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be bad." Harry kept repeating the litany as Agent Jenkins stood up, letting the boy tuck his head into his jacket to hide.

It seemed that whatever his desire to deny the abuse he undoubtedly suffered over the years, most likely beaten into him by force, was overridden by the very human instinct to avoid pain. Bob cast a glare at the now grinning Petunia Dursley. Even though her wrist was most likely broken by now, under the hands of a very pissed off Zechs Marquise, she had gained an awfully great amount of courage at the arrival of her husband.

Because no one else would dare storm into the house like he owned it, especially when there were two Preventor SUV's outside the drive, unless they did in fact own it. Bob hoped, for Harry's sake and no one else's, that Agent Chang was able to hold his temper. The last thing that the child in his arms needed to see was his father assaulting the man who had assaulted Harry his entire life.

"Get Hisashi to the car." Agent Marquise's voice was still cold, and he was staring out the door of the kitchen with a look that was almost scared, not caring about the angle he had forced his captive into. "He doesn't need to see this." Bob nodded and tucked Harry's head closer to his shoulder, not able to resist a small caress to the messy hair.

They had just made it out into the hallway, when the yelling began.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" Harry flinched at the voice, and Bob soothed him as best as he was able, casting a look at the two agents struggling in the hall. Agent Barton was doing his best to hold his brother back, but Bob could see that he wasn't going to last much longer. The Aisian pilot was more used to hand to hand combat, and was doing his best to escape the taller man's hold, doing his best to get at the man who had threatened his child.

Seeing Vernon Dursley again, didn't make Bob feel any different. The behemoth was six times the small child's size, and in his mind, the bastard deserved everything that he received.

"Hold him until I'm out of the house." The younger, but higher ranked, nodded and adjusted his grip on his brother, giving Bob a chance to dodge the large man in the hallway and make his way out of the door.

He stupidly left the door open behind him, wincing when he heard the shout and the sounds of flesh hitting flesh that occurred when Chang was finally let go to release his years of rage upon the man. Bob pulled open the car door and sat the boy down, groaning when he noticed that the boys eyes were wide open and staring into the light filled house in fear. Bob knelt down and blocked the bloody sight that he was sure was going on behind him, coaxing Harry's face to his. They were silent for a moment, one not knowing what to say, and the younger not knowing if he could say anything.

Bob finally chuckled, despite the situation they had found themselves in, and nudged the boys chin gently. "Go ahead and ask your question, Son, I can see it whirling around in there." He tapped Harry's head, causing the child to give off a nervous giggle.

"Um, who's Hisashi?"

00000000

**AN-Okay, so this is horribly late, and I leave you on yet another cliff hanger, but work has been crazy lately. The next chapter I write won't take near as long. Hope you enjoyed it, and please read and review! Serenity Rayne will be writing the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Serenity Rayne here. Slytherin-Mafia and I are having so much fun with story. It really is growing on us. But don't worry about our other stories; we each bug each other to complete them. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Agent Jenkins stared down at the child; unsure what to do or say. It really wasn't his place to tell the child. He had his father to do that; but would it be a good idea to leave a child like this waiting? He could see from the boy's eyes that he didn't trust him; that he was beating himself up over allowing contact with him. But even through that he could see the nearly overpowering fear. Fear of punishment and of disappointment.

A growl of rage drew his attention away from the child and back to the house briefly; but that few seconds was enough time for the small child to quickly wipe away the blood that was beginning to fill his mouth. He had been doing too much; he still hadn't recovered from his last beating.

The sight through the still open front door made Bob's eyes widen before he quickly turned back to the child; making sure to hide the doorway from view with his body. "I'm afraid Son; that I am not the one who has all of the answers to that. All I can say is that we found out that your real name is Hisashi."

The child's head tilted to the side and allowed for his thick bangs to cover his now pain filled eyes. "So my name is Hisashi now?"

Bob nodded gently as he watched the child. "That's right. Everything will be explained later; right now-"

Bob cut off his explanation to the child and looked closer at the seat of the car he had placed the child on. Leaning forward carefully he examined what he saw. Coughing drew his attention from whatever it was and he looked up.

His eyes widened as his horrified eyes took in the blood on the child's mouth and the hand he had used to cover his mouth as he coughed. Jerking his head up his own eyes met pain filled emerald before he reached out and caught the unconscious child and called back to the younger but higher ranked Agents for help.

00000000

Trowa watched silently; struggling with an angry Wufei; as Agent Jenkins took the child from the house. There was something there; something he should have noticed and something that should have set off warning bells in his head; but for the life of him he couldn't figure it out. He was kind of busy at the moment.

Wufei was struggling harder in his grip. Straining to reach the obese man in the hall with them. He strained harder to hold back his slighter brother; trying to wait for Agent Jenkins to get the child out of seeing range; but knew he wouldn't be able to hold Wufei back much longer. His brother was a martial artist and as soon as he calmed down enough to think clearly he would surely use everything he knew in order to get out of his restraining hold.

The man in front of him was fuming and had continued to yell since his initial bumbling entrance but Trowa paid what the man was saying no heed. He had a bit too much to concentrate on as he felt Wufei begin to calm only slightly in his hold. It would seem as if their Dragon had come to the same conclusion he had. He had only a moment to hope that Agent Jenkins was far enough away that the child could no longer see them before he felt a strong hand grab his arm and his back connected with the hard ground.

As he looked up Trowa noticed a few things that made his eyes widen. One; the door had been left open, meaning that it was very likely the child would be able to see everything in the house. Two; the rage and need for vengeance in Wufei's eyes was nearly over powering and did not bode well for the obese man. Three; Wufei had somehow managed to his katana from them, the dangerous weapon glinting from under his Preventer jacket.

They must have been too used to seeing it with him that they hadn't thought to take it from him. Trowa could only hope that Wufei forgot he had the weapon as he watched the slighter man bare down on the much larger and heavier male.

000000000000

Zechs was furious; he had heard what this…woman had said to the child. Even the child hadn't been his lovers missing son he would still be furious. They had all fought; him dubiously at times; so that this kind of thing wouldn't have to happen. And yet this poor excuse of a woman went ahead and beat a child.

He had also heard what the child had said to Agent Jenkins. To have the kind of mentality that that little boy had, he would have need to have been treated like this for years; and at the age he was at it may have very well been going on since he had been taken from his father.

Looking down at the woman with cold blue eyes he grinned cruelly as he saw her flinch. He would leave his lover to handle the man while he got some answers out of the woman in front of him. Trowa should be able to handle his lover for a time.

"Tell me; why treat a child the way you do?"

The woman sneered at him as she struggled; being careful with her broken wrist that was still held in his tight grasp.

"The little freak deserved it. Never would have had to deal with the freak at all if my freak sister and her freak husband hadn't gotten themselves blown up."

Zechs frowned and tightened his hold on the wrist he held; drawing a gasp of pain from the woman.

"That was a child you were hitting."

The woman laughed insanely; the pain from her broken wrist getting to her slightly.

"You just don't know yet. That Freak isn't normal."

Zechs jerked the woman up to her feet via her broken wrist and ignored the cry she gave. That was his lovers child this woman was bad mouthing. She didn't even have the decency to call the child by his name. Zechs heard the cry from the hall and knew that his lover; his dragon; had gone after the woman's husband.

"That little boy is just that; a little boy. What ever your definition of normal is you had no right taking it out on the child."

The woman paled as she heard her husband give a cry of pain.

"Little Freak wasn't worth it. Should have killed him while we had the chance. Then again; he was coughing up blood; maybe we really have killed him. Good riddance I say; he was tainting my little Dudums. Hope the little freak dies…"

Zechs eyes widened as he let the woman fall to the ground as the words sunk into his head and the faint yells from Agent Jenkins reached his ears. He ignored the still mumbling woman collapsed on the kitchen floor and made a break for the hall where he knew his brother would be trying to get control of his lover.

If what that woman had said about the child coughing blood was true; then they may not have much time to save the child.

00000000000

Ever since he had first seen the child standing in the doorway he had known something was truly wrong. The child had been small. He had never been that small at that age. Neither had Meiran as he vaguely recalled. When he had heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh from the kitchen he had jumped up to defend his son and had been furious when he had felt the long, strong arms of his taller brother wrap around him; restraining him form getting to his son.

He continued to struggle; to angry to think of anything else besides correcting the injustices done to his son; to break free of the others hold. When he door slammed open and the thundering obese man had entered he had found an even better target for his rage than some stick thin onna.

The rage had felt had only intensified when he had seen Agent Jenkins slip by them with the curled and trembling form of his son in his arms. His son had meant the world to him; he had only been able to save a few things from that fire that night; one of those being a picture of his small son. He had always kept it hidden; only taking it out on a few occasions; times he would have spent with his son. Christmas, his son's birthday and his 'death' day being only a few. But he had his son now; ad he would make sure that justice was done.

Wufei allowed himself to calm slightly; allowing his mind to clear enough for him to grab hold of his brother's arm in a firm grip and flip him to the floor. He heard his brothers body hit the ground and knew he would apologize for it later; but he had something else on his mind right then. Readying himself to spring he watched as the fat mans face got slowly redder before the man threw all common sense to the wind and barreled his way towards him.

Wufei smirked as he watched the man lumber closer and reacted swiftly when the man was in range. He truly didn't feel like showing any mercy to this man; he had hurt his child, his precious son; and now he would pay for what he had done.

Noting the amount of fat on the man; Wufei was just angry enough to over compensate enough to break bones through the layers of fat. Striking out with a leg he caught the man in the upper arm, breaking the bones there and causing the man to howl in pain. Wufei smirked as he saw the man coming at him again; blinded with anger and pain. A few more kicks and some well placed punches had the man broken and furious.

The overweight Dursley may be a weakling but his anger seemed to be able to fuel him just fine. Finally having gotten to release some of his pent up anger and frustration on the man, Wufei reached to his side and swiftly pulled his katana from its sheath. He grinned maliciously as he saw the mans eyes widen and some fear flit through the mans eyes. He waited; knowing exactly how to play things now that he was calm enough to think about it.

Normally attacking a civilian like this would be grounds for inspection on the use of excessive force. But as he was not an official part of the team sent to the house and was actually there as the father of the child all he had to do was wait for the man to attack him; then he could use the excuse of self defense. There would be nothing anyone could do about it. Trowa would back him up.

Despite the fear Vernon Dursley had he moved forward to attack again. Wufei smirked and brought the sword around quickly sliding by the man's weak defenses and creating a good number of slices to his person; the last of which being to the tendons in his legs. The man screamed in pain as he went down; his legs no longer able to support his weight.

Wufei watched the man as he tried to move and failed as the pain overcame him. He felt nothing really; he had defended his son; the child he had lost, who had been taken from him. He watched as the man looked up at him with hate filled, blood shot eyes.

"Take the Freak then. He's your problem now. We had never wanted him any way. That Freak Dumbledore forced him on us."

Anything Wufei wanted to say was cut off as the frantic calls of Agent Jenkins came to his ears. Not even a minute later his lover had come running into the room and grabbed both himself and Trowa; dragging them to the door.

"Trowa, call an ambulance to pick these up and get Une to send some Agents to guard them. We've got to go."

Wufei sputtered as he was dragged out the door of the house. "Zechs! What are you talking about we-"

Wufei cut himself off and broke away from his lover as he saw the child in Agent Jenkins arms; blood slowly leaking from his mouth. "Hisashi!"

Trowa's eyes widened and he too broke from Zechs' grasp; pulling out his cell phone and making the necessary calls. Zechs noted all of this and quickly made his way up behind his lover who had gently taken the boy from Agent Jenkins arms and was cradling him in his own like one would a new born.

All three Preventers watched amazed as the usually stern and uptight Agent rocked the child as if he was a breakable infant; softly murmuring reassurances in the unconscious child's ear.

As the sound of sirens grew louder in their ears; all the three were able to do was hope that everything would turn out right for the reunited father and son.

000000000

**A/N: Well I hope everyone enjoyed. I had so much fun writing this chapter. Please Review for us and tell us what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

AN-Hola! Slytherin-Mafia here!Thanks so much for the great reviews! Hope this chapter meets expectations!

And I know, for my chapters at least, that updates will be slowing down a tad. I've got so much stuff going on with work and other things that its going to get crazy for a while, but don't worry, Serenity Rayne will NOT let me abandon anything....she's almost as excited as you guys for my next chapters :P

And, and I promise this is the last AN before you get to the story, I know that Kami is Japanese, not Chinese, but I couldn't find a translation in Chinese that would fit here, I tried several sites but none of them were helpful...if anyone knows something that would fit better in this situation, or just wants to help us out with our Chinese, leave a review! Now on to the Story!

Disclaimer-We own nothing but the plot

Chapter Six

Zech's stood in the doorway of the boys room, watching his lover as he slept with his head on the bed, holding tightly to a limp hand. He took a step into the room, trying to keep his steps as silent as possible. His Dragon was exhausted, and no one could blame him, he needed any sleep that he could catch.

He wasn't quiet enough, and Wufei's head snapped up and around towards him, his glare softening as he caught sight of Zechs. He nodded slightly and turned back around towards his sleeping son, pushing a piece of hair out of his face with a tenderness that most people didn't think he possessed. Zechs smiled softly and stepped up behind his lover, leaning over the chair and embracing him as much as possible, setting his chin on top of the dark head, ignoring the cramp that he was sure to get in his back. He could see the cracks in Wufei's hard mask, he knew that it wouldn't be long before it shattered beyond repair, and he would be there to pick up the pieces.

"Any change?" He kept his voice soft, gazing on Hisashi, taking in the features. There wasn't much of his father in the boys features, very little of his heritage at all really, which was odd considering both of his parents had been full blooded Chinese. Zechs felt Wufei's head nod under his head.

"They say he's slipped into a natural sleep, he should wake up in a little while." Wufei's voice was soft, almost inaudible, keeping with the silence in the room, and Zechs didn't blame him. As tired as his father was, the little boy on the bed looked like he hadn't had a restful sleep in months. "His wrist will have to be reset again tomorrow, it popped out of place. They'll have to put in pins" Zechs sighed, glancing at the linen strips wrapped tightly around the boys small wrist.

"What are you going to do?" Wufei flinched at the question, and Zechs tightened his arms around him. How did you explain to a child, an abused child, that the people he thought were family, the people who had made his life hell, weren't his relatives? And that he had gone through hell for no reason other than he had?

You didn't, that was how. You just told the truth and then did your best to be there while he tried to understand and accept.

"The Truth. My Son deserves nothing less." Zechs smiled against Wufei's hair as he heard the fierce pride in his lover's voice when he talked about his Son. He knew that if anyone ever threatened Harry, no, Hisashi again, they would have to go through a father who would destroy the very Earth to keep his son safe.

And that wasn't a bad thing, in Agent Wind's opinion. The little boy had surely had precious few occasions where he was looked after unconditionally, if he had ever had one.

But that was going to change now. Now he was back where he belonged.

"You need to sit down." Wufei's words broke into his thoughts, and Zechs looked down at him, meeting dark eyes in a grinning face, before he glanced pointedly at the previously ignored chair next to his...the chair Zechs hadn't even seen when he came in. Zechs chuckled at himself softly and sank down into it.

"That wasn't going to be good on your back, old man." Wufei teased him. So he was a few years older, he was not OLD by any means.

Zechs just stuck his tongue out as lover, in a moment of immaturity and then turned his attention back to the boy on the bed.

The boy who was staring at them, wide awake.

And scared.

"Hisashi" it was a quiet cry, and Wufei reached out to touch his son, a look of longing so intense on his face that it nearly made Zechs' heart break. The outreached hand halted almost immediately as the little boy noticeably shrank back from it, flinching as if he had been hit. Or as if he were expecting to be hit. "Oh Kami" Wufei nearly sobbed it, and Zechs faintly recalled that he had never seen his Dragon so broken. Not even when he was told that his Son was actually alive had he looked so upset. Wufei drew his hand back quickly and clenched it into a fist on his pants, the fabric bunching between his fingers.

Hisashi watched this whole process with intense Emerald eyes, and then looked up at the two of them, gaze flickering from one to the other and back again warily.

"Who are you?" His voice was hoarse and he finished the sentence with a small bout of coughing, but he moved away from the helping hand just as nimbly as before.

He seemed quite adept at avoiding unwanted touches, even lying prone in a bed.

"Who are you?" he repeated, body tensing the longer they went without answering. Wufei sighed and leaned forward, locking his hands together between his knees and looking the boy dead in his eyes. Zechs could see tension in every line of the pilots body, wound tighter than a coiled spring.

"I'm your father." Wufei said, watching his son for a reaction, any reaction. Zechs fought the urge to lay a hand on the other pilots knee in support. They didn't know how much of thier interaction Hisashi had seen, and he didn't want to make things more uncomfortable than they already were.

Hisashi studied them blankly for a moment, and then snorted. "My father died in a car crash. He was a freak like me." He cocked his head to one side, like a small bird, and under other circumstances Zechs would have laughed at the action "You don't look like a freak sir."

Pure silence reigned in the room, and the little boy's eyes moved more quickly between the two of them, looking for anything that could tell him how to act.

"You," Wufei inhaled and spoke, trying to keep his voice from shaking in rage, "Are not a freak." He stood up and leaned over his Son, doing his best to ignore the abject fear shining on the little boys face. He had to make him understand this simple fact, they could worry about psychological damage later. "No matter what those fools told you, you are not a freak. You are a very special little boy." Zechs couldn't help but chuckle a little under his breath, that had sounded like something right out of an after school special.

Hisashi just shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry someone lied to you sir. You aren't my father, and I'm not normal." After several minutes of conversation, Wufei sighed and headed towards the door with a look of sadness on his face.

"I'm going to get a doctor, please, stay with him?" Zech's nodded at his lovers plea and settled more firmly into his chair. They were not going to leave this child alone, not until everything was sorted out. Wufei left the room and closed the door softly behind him, though Zechs knew that something very close and probably very breakable was going to be shattered as soon as the Chinese Pilot was given the chance.

And no one would be able to blame him.

"Did I make him angry?" Zechs sighed and studied the boy. He had, but Zechs didn't know how to make the boy understand that it was what he had been through that his father was angry at, not Hisashi himself. "I didn't mean to." Hisashi bowed his head, wrapping his hands tightly around each other, ignoring his broken wrist. "I just didn't want him to be lied to. I can't be his son, I'm no one's son." Zechs reached out and grabbed his wrist in a gentle hand, much different from the grip he had used on the boys aunt, lowering the wrist to the thin hospital blanket.

"Don't do that, you'll hurt yourself more. And, yes, he's angry....just not at anything you've done." He felt the lie hit the air, knew that the boy would know and take it the wrong way, but there was nothing else for it. Zechs settled back into his seat, ready to watch over his soulmates son until he came back.

He could only hope that Wufei wasn't taking his rage out on a unsuspecting person. Much better for it to be another pilot than an innocent civilian.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Albus Dumbledore was not happy.

In fact, you could say that he was quite angry. He stood in front of number four Privet Drive, speaking with a muggle who lived down the block in number Seven. She was describing the confrontation that had occurred yesterday morning, resulting in the aforementioned bad mood.

"And then they carried that nephew of the Dursleys out threw the doors, not seconds after Vernon went in. He looked mad as a raging bull as well, though that's not unusual. There was an awful lot of yelling and screaming, scared my little girl something horrid" The irritating woman pulled the child at her side closer, as if it was all happening all over again. "The boy must have been injured, because not long after the other officers came running out as if the house were on fire, and I could see one of them, an Aisan looking fellow, take the boy and rock him like a baby, before the ambulance got there and they all left." Dumbledore's ears perked up and he fixed the woman in front of him with a sharp glare. He hoped that she was mistaken, because if she wasn't, all of his careful plans were going to come falling down around his ears.

"And you know this how?" There was none of the customary gentleness in his voice. This was too important, too vital, there was no room for any mistakes. If it was true, he would have to start taking steps to correct it right away. "Think!" He prompted her when she looked at him, insulted.

"Yes, its all true! Saw it all through my binoculars I did." Albus gritted his teeth. That was not good. "And I have to say, its a good thing that boy is getting away from those horrible people. We all saw what was going on in that house, we just couldn't do anything to stop it. We had to think about our own children, didn't we? Just like I told those officers this morning. You have to look after your own."

It just kept getting worse and worse. The more people who knew about this, the more people who had seen the Dursleys being taken away and the Potter boy injured, was one more obstacle for him to cover up. Mass oblivates were not easily done, and if he left one, just one person with thier memories, it could ruin it all.

He had to fix this, and fix this now.

"Where did they take the boy and the Dursleys?" He resisted the urge grab her and shake her until her teeth rattled. He was not going to have his pawn taken away, not when he had worked so long and hard to have him trained.

"Saint Mary's, on the edge of town." She said shakily, clutching her child to her as if he was someone to be feared.

Good, he was someone to be feared. He was the most powerful Wizard in the world, and it was going to stay that way.

Dumbledore smiled at her and then pulled out his wand. With a whispered word, both she and her daughter blinked, looking around in confusion. By the time they came back to thier senses enough to wonder why they were outside, he was gone.

He reappeared inside what seemed to be a linen closet at Saint Mary's. He smirked to himself and transfigured what he was wearing into a muggle healers outfit before he stepped out into the hallway, blending into the crowd. He garnered several odd looks because of his beard, but he ignored them. All he had to do was get to the boys room and wait for his 'rescuers' to arrive.

He could kill two birds with one stone..

Casting a quick point me, he followed the tug on his magic to a room on the fourth floor, casting a grim look at it.

His pawn thought he could get away, but it wasn't going to happen. He pushed open the door and stepped inside, quietly, not bothering to conceal himself. Potter wasn't important enough in the Muggle world to have a guard, they didnt' know how vital he was to a war that would decide the Muggle Worlds very survival.

So it was clear that he was not expecting the blond muggle sitting watch in a chair beside the boys bed, and he even less expected the man to turn and point a gun in his face within the space of a second.

"Who are you?" The man's voice was cold, and he stared down the barrel of the weapon with silent efficiency. Dumbledore knew what guns could do, after Grindewald it would be stupid for him to have stayed behind on technological advances, and he had no doubt that the man thought he could kill Dumbledore with it.

"No one you'll remember." He pulled his wand again and pointed it at the man, casting the memory charm faster than he thought the man could dodge. After all, what muggle could dodge a spell cast by the most powerful wizard of the age?

He could only stare in shock as the man dove out of his chair and rolled to a stop in front of the hospital bed, rolling fluidly to his feet and shielding the child asleep on the bed from Dumbledore's view.

"That" he spoke softly, "Was a mistake." He raised the gun again, squeezing the trigger and Dumledore threw up a shield spell, cursing as the bullet ricocheted off into the plaster next to his head.

Pounding feet could be heard down the hallway, and the door was shoved open behind him, sending him flying forward to land on the ground. His wand clattered out of his hand and rolled under the bed, leaving the most venerated wizard of the age staring wide eyed at the muggles above him.

How had this happened?

"Don't look so surprised, Albus. It had to happen eventually." The man standing in the door spoke to him in amusement, his clawed hand resting on the door. Albus narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He glanced towards the bed, where he could just see the edge of his wand peeking out.

"Don't even think about it, Dumbledore." The mans voice took on a hard edge, and Dumbledore gulped despite himself. The man with the claw stepped into the room, stepping over him, and allowed the other four who had been crowded into the doorway behind him entrance, until Dumbledore was surrounded by five supposedly powerless muggles while the man he had originally attacked stayed motionless in front of the bed, staring at the newcomers with eyes just as confused as Dumbledore's own.

"We know what you're here for, and let me tell you, its going to fail this time. You are not getting him. Not this time." This came from a taller man, who glared at him with his arms crossed. "That boy is safe from you this time."

Dumbledore laughed. They were insane if they thought he was going to give up his pawn. Not now, not ever. He opened his mouth to speak, when the door was shoved open again, slamming into the wall. The man who stepped inside was the last man Dumbledore wanted to see, and he narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell is going on here!" Chang Wufei glared into the room, his glance softening only slightly when it passed over his now awake and terrified son.

He wanted answers, and he wanted them now....

Starting with how the hell the mad five were alive.

*~*~*~*~*~

AN-Okay, so that was chapter six! Read and Review, let us know what you think!

Slytherin


	7. IMPORTANT!

A/N: HEY EVERYONE! SERENITY RAYNE AND SLYTHERIN-MAFIA HERE! WE JUST WANTED TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS STUCK WITH US WITH THIS STORY AND LET EVERYONE KNOW THAT WE HAVE NOT ABANDONED A FATHERS FIGHT, WE HAVE SIMPLY REWORKED IT.

I WILL BE POSTING THE NEW VERSION RIGHT AFTER THIS. IT IS ON MY PROFILE AND WILL BE CALLED 'A FATHERS FIGHT 2.0'

AGAIN THANKS FOR STICKING WITH US! AND WE HOPE YOU ENJOY THE NEWEST VRESION!

SERENITY RAYNE AND SLYTHERIN-MAFIA


End file.
